你就是我的世界（我势必失去一切）
by Bramble Sheep
Summary: "Prove it. Bring her along this weekend, and prove it to everyone." After a little white lie, Hiccup has to do something drastic to avoid embarrassing himself at a family reunion. Lost for any other ideas, Hiccup asks his best friend to pretend to be his girlfriend, just for a day. What could possibly go wrong? Translation for queenofthewilderwest's fanfic'you're everything I want'
1. 我干的蠢事

第一章：我干的那些蠢事

" _你就是我的世界，_

 _我势必失去一切，_

 _在那些隐喻背后，_

 _想跟你走到泯灭。_ "

* * *

一切都开始自他和他的表兄在服装店里的对话。

"她想穿蓝色的还是红色的？"

"清单上写的是蓝色的。"

希卡普从架子上取下了一件蓝色的裙子然后直接扔到了自己胳膊上的那堆衣服里面。他左右手的小拇指各拎着一个袋子，他同时还在用脚推着几个袋子。至于他的表兄，手里除了拿着一列长长的清单之外，空空如也。他的双手环抱在胸前，脚拍打着地面。

"我们为什么要这样？"

"因为他们让我们这么做的。"

"你还记得四年前的那天吗？那时候的聚会到处都是十八岁的生日标记，我们人手一瓶伏特加。"

"我十八岁可没做这种事情。"希卡普有一搭没一搭地看着另一件衣服的价格标签。

"我们是不是一个家族的？"

"你想说什么？"

"希卡普，"他说，"我们是成年人了，我们爱做什么做什么。我们不用因为我们的父母让我们做了些什么我们就真的来干。"

希卡普从架子面前转过头来，走到了他面前去，克制住自己长叹一声的冲动。

他的表兄也是促成他从博克岛上搬出去的原因之一。

希卡普说话的时候语气毫无变化："我们在这里是因为我们的父母想让我们为他们做一些事情，而他们不知道为什么，认为这同时还会让我们两个的关系好一些。相信我，对我们两个来说，这回都会死痛不欲生的。所以如果你能够拿一下这其中的一个袋子，然后移动的快一点，我们都能很快离开这个地方的。"

自从他还是一个孩子，他就管他的表兄叫鼻涕。他的本命是斯科特，但是希卡普一直没有办法正确念出来这个名字—念出来的永远是鼻涕，而且改也改不掉。直到有一天晚上，希卡普喝得实在是太多了，以至于喊他的表兄的名字的时候多喊了一个"粗"字，对于他的表兄来说，这可是难忘的一夜。

鼻涕粗皱了皱鼻子，有些生气，但是还是弯下腰拎起了两个在希卡普脚边的袋子。

鼻涕粗结了账，他们两个迅速走出了商店，没有一个特别看了一下任何一件花了半个小时买来的特别的衣服。

"现在去哪里？"鼻涕粗问。他把东西提在一只手里，把清单给了希卡普，后者用胳膊夹住了清单。

希卡普扫了一眼："蛋糕店。"

鼻涕粗的眼睛瞬间发出了光芒，同时露出了这次出行里的第一次微笑。"食物？"他盼望地舔了舔嘴唇。

"不许试尝。我们只是去带点东西回去的。"希卡普说，他的注意力集中到了清单上，计算着接下来的过程需要多久。

"你为什么要毁掉一切乐趣？"

"因为家族基因。"

蛋糕店在城的另一边，一个古怪的家庭掌握着这家店，这门手艺也是希卡普的父母热爱的。两人走进了面包店，柜台后面的一个姑娘用一个大大的微笑欢迎着他们，等待他们下单。

"这些是为了什么特殊的人的吗？"她轻快地问道，带着那种对每个顾客都会有的礼貌的语气。

希卡普张大嘴想要回答，但是鼻涕粗抢先了。"希卡普估计总会觉得别人是特殊的。他不太理解吸引力这个词的意思，"他冲收银员抛了个媚眼，"当然，不像我。"希卡普怒视着自己的表兄，克制住了揍他的冲动，特别是在收银员的微笑逐渐褪去的时候。

"这是为了一次家庭聚会的，"他边说着边从她的手中接过了东西，"我们的父母把这些事情看的很重。对于这个家伙我很抱歉，他在长大的时候出了点问题。"

这段评论后来为他赢来了一段暴打，不过那也是在收银员用尴尬的笑声和眼神请求他们两个离开之后的事情了。

"你害得我在里面搞得很尴尬啊！"鼻涕粗一离开蛋糕店就大声说道。

"是你自己让自己这么尴尬的。老天爷啊，我知道你已经把自己尘封在人间外很久了，但是你有必要这么跟姑娘们这么说话吗？"希卡普说。

鼻涕粗哼了一声。"至少我能跟姑娘们说话。"

"我也可以啊。"

"那我怎么从来没见过？"

"因为如果我想让一个女生印象深刻的话，我肯定不会让她被你发现。"希卡普换了一只手拎包。

鼻涕粗笑了笑，"是啊，因为你知道我会让她们都被吓跑，想都不再想你的。"他晃了晃他的肱二头肌，然后吻了上去。

"哇，你刚才就这么做了。"希卡普干巴巴的说，"而且我还看到了很多陌生人的目光。"

"你只是嫉妒我。"鼻涕粗得意洋洋地笑了。

"是啊，我都要嫉妒疯了。"

"我也是这么想的。"

这次购物又持续了几个小时，直到他们买完了东西，把东西都放进了车里，准备回家。

鼻涕粗把后门关上了，坐进了前排。希卡普开起了车。

"这次你又要当单身狗了？"

希卡普翻了个白眼。"这只是一次家庭聚会，鼻涕粗，又不是什么舞会。"

"你这么说只是因为你羞于承认你只能坐在桌边看着其他人都是成双成对的，"鼻涕粗说，"我就会去邀请一位可爱的小姑娘。"

"你的小妹妹不算数。"

鼻涕粗一巴掌排在了台子上，"你这么生气只是因为你没办法邀请任何人，因为没有人会跟一个一条腿，心理年龄只有八岁的失败者出去的。"

这有些打击。"你怎么知道我没有女朋友的，恩？"

"我就是知道。"鼻涕粗吼道。

希卡普知道鼻涕粗说的是对的，但是他可不想整天受鼻涕粗嘲笑，还只能盯着自己的领带发呆。"那你觉得上周五去哪里喝一杯了？"

"你就是坐在自己的房间里，吃着冰淇淋，看着吉尔莫女孩，像其他孤零零的单身狗一样，"鼻涕粗说，"你啥都证明不了，你说的一切都是扯淡。"

"才不是。"希卡普的手指紧紧地握着方向盘，以至于他的指关节有些泛白。

"那行吧，"鼻涕粗脸上露出了不悦，"如果你有女朋友的话，那你为什么不这个周末把她也带过来呢？证明一下。"

希卡普有些懊恼的回答道："好啊，我会的，等着瞧。"

"行啊，到时候看你和你想象中的姑娘在一起玩的能有多开心。"

"到时候看我证明你是错的你是个什么样子。"希卡普的话从牙缝里冒了出来。车停在了鼻涕粗住的宾馆外面。

"好啊。"

"行。"

鼻涕粗重重地砸上了车门，走向宾馆，而希卡普把脸深深地陷入了方向盘中，克制住尖叫的冲动。

* * *

再想想过去，他应该能意料到这件事的发生的，

家庭聚餐是最讨厌的东西。

希卡普站在家门口，他的手紧紧握住了门把手，让他回想起了他还在学校的时候的时光。在一场过头太多的科学实验之后，他在校长办公室门口等候着。在希卡普看来，他根本就不知道把这些特殊的化合物混合起来会产生爆炸，炸到还在天花板上留下了痕迹。希卡普还是觉得这是他的化学老师的错。

在父母的家里，他感觉自己如同蚂蚁一般渺小，微不足道。他的家庭一直都还是可以的，但是自从希卡普上了大学，他的父亲的事业有了大法则，而他的母亲的书也获得了成功。他们所看到的只有钱，天啊，则很明白了。他们的新房子里现在全是时髦的家具，他都不敢想如果自己要用钱去买一件的话够不够用。他踏入房间的那一刻就感觉在屏着呼吸，尽量不要移动一样，因为如果他动了，笨手笨脚的他就会犯些错误，害得自己得掏腰包。

在很多方面，希卡普觉得他已经入住多年的脏兮兮的学生公寓更像是他的家一些。他知道至少那里没有多少能让他搞砸弄坏的了。

希卡普不适应他的父母的新生活方式，而穿着过大的毛衣和旧了的牛仔裤站在过道里也没有什么帮助。

"希卡普！"他的母亲看到了他，给了他一个大大的拥抱，"能见到你真好。"

"见到你我很开心，妈。"他说，"尽管这才过了几周而已。"

她抚摸着他的下巴，眼睛闪了闪："这还是太久了。"

"我也很想你。"他还了一个拥抱。

当他走入房间，引起每个人的注意后，他的父亲也出现在了门廊前。

"孩子，看到你真好。"他一只手将希卡普拉过来，拥抱了一下。

"爸，你也是。"希卡普的声音有些颤动。

她的母亲高兴的有些雀跃，手舞足蹈，带着他走过来客厅。"咱们别被仪式给拘束了，你肯定是饿了！我觉得你肯定没有吃饱，希卡普，你一天天越来越瘦了…"

这个离事实也不远了。希卡普大部分日子里都忙得没办法好好吃饭，不过他不会让他的母亲知道今天他吃的唯一的东西是在赶去工作前匆匆咽下的一罐子蛋白质，她肯定会让他搬回来好好吃饭的。

食物的香气已经遍布了整个屋子，希卡普努力不叹出一口气。为了食物，这些麻烦也够了。这也是第一次他加入了谈话，不过只是在胡吃海喝之中模模糊糊的挤出来几个词，让这次见鬼的谈话冲刷着他。

"当然，这次我们会把每个人都请到的，而且开放所有的宾客房间。"沃尔卡说，"整间屋子需要被打扫装饰一遍。"

每年，哈道克家族的每一个人，姨妈，表兄，朋友都会挤进他的父母的房子里，参加希卡普心目中他的父母一年内最喜欢的活动。这是一年中让每个人都显摆一下自己的成就的时候。每年的这个时候都很奢华，高档次，一年一年的过去了，希卡普越来越觉得自己活的达不到别人的 期望。

"哦对了，史图依克，你听说了吗？希卡普今年要带对象回来了！"

"慢着，什么？"希卡普僵住了，他的叉子停留在了半空中。

沃尔卡有些困惑，但还是在说话："哦，斯科特把一切都告诉我了，亲爱的，我不敢相信你居然没有告诉我们！"

"鼻涕粗都跟你说啥了？"希卡普还是僵住的。

他的母亲翻了个白眼："我希望你别一直用他的外号了，希卡普。"

"斯科特跟你说什么了？"

"他告诉我们你在和别人约会，而且会把她带到这次聚会上的。"沃尔卡大咧咧的笑了。

希卡普感觉自己心头一紧。"听着，爸，妈，我想告诉你们一些事情…"

"我们看到你终于和别人在一起真是太高兴了，"沃尔卡的眼中突然出现了一丝悲伤，"我们一直都为你感到担心，希卡普。你最近看上去很孤独，自从你大学毕业之后，我就担心你是不是社交太少了。"

她的声音和话语里的悲伤突然转成了解脱。

"是啊，孩子。我们得知你有了对象之后都快高兴疯了。"

"她怎么样，希卡普？"

他的父母带着最灿烂的微笑望着他，这可能是很久以来第一次他们真正为希卡普感到高兴—满身的喜悦。他有些五味杂陈。

"她…挺好的。我在大学里遇到她的，我们有几门相同的课程。"

"太棒了，"沃尔卡不停地拍着手，"你会把她带过来的，是不是，希卡普？你不会继续把我们留在黑暗中的，对吧？"

希卡普沉默了一阵，叹了口气。

"对，妈，我会把她带过来的。"

* * *

希卡普听着吵闹的音乐，无视了所有的限速牌，开始了漫长的回家的旅程。他停在了公寓前，不过没有进去，而是沿着街走了下去。

当他拉开酒吧的门的时候甚至没有看一眼时间，就坐进了柜台旁的位置里，埋着头。

"额，你知道我们要打烊了，对吧？"一个姑娘的声音想起。

"给我一杯最猛的酒吧。"希卡普仿佛没有听到她说话一样，头也没抬。

姑娘正在擦着一个酒杯。"你知道我不能那么做。"

"如果一个酒保不能让她最好的朋友用酒忘掉悲伤的话，要她还有什么用呢？"

"这倒有点让我动摇了。"

"我这次做了一件特别傻的事情，亚丝翠。"希卡普抬起了头，下巴贴在了柜台上，忧伤地看着她。

她把辫子甩到了肩前，哼了一声："哈，看出来了。"

"哈，哈，你真好笑。"希卡普又把头埋了起来。

"那，来吧。"亚丝翠放下了酒杯和布，靠在了柜台上，"这次你又有了什么小希卡普（麻烦）？"

她的眼睛在酒吧的灯光下微微闪耀，一阵笑声仿佛让她成为了这一刻世界上最好笑的人。

"你还是不够好笑。"

亚丝翠的一个同事从后面走了进来，穿上了夹克，翻找着钥匙。"你是不是快要关门了，亚丝翠？"她问道。她几乎没有看希卡普一眼。"你好啊，希卡普。"

"当然。不过我得先解决这里的一个小问题。"她戳了戳希卡普的头，后者发出了不高兴的尖叫声。

她的同事很了解的看了他一眼。"我看出来了，好吧，晚安。"

她关上了门，把门口"打烊"的牌子翻了过去，离开了酒吧，留下了希卡普和亚丝翠。

"你为什么没有给我灌酒？"希卡普嘟囔道。

"如果经理发现库存少了，害得我被开除，这可不值得。"

"我又没说我不付钱。"

"那也挺好的，不过你为啥不看一眼表呢？"亚丝翠指了指墙上的钟，"我的班次结束了，我不需要给你任何东西了。"

"求求你。"

"告诉你吧，"亚丝翠书，"如果你让我现在关门，我们就可以去我家，定点比萨，然后你可以告诉我你的这个大麻烦。"

"上面能带菠萝吗？"

亚丝翠皱了皱鼻子。"随便吧，你个比萨狂。"

她抓起了钥匙，穿上了大衣，关上了所有的灯，然后拖起希卡普，走到门外，扔进了自己的车。

在拿到比萨之前，希卡普一言未发。

"你为什么就不能直接告诉我呢？"亚丝翠翻了个白眼。

"我得确定你的确弄了菠萝。"这句话差点让她笑了出来。

"我跟鼻涕粗出去了，"他的嘴里塞满了比萨，"我的表兄。我跟你说起过他。"

"哦，天啊。"

"是啊，哦，天啊。"希卡普懊恼地说，"我们为爸妈的家庭聚会采购，因为他们太忙了。所以他开始因为我的我的感情生活而絮絮叨叨的，越来越糟糕，我只是想让他闭嘴，然后我愚蠢的嘴巴认为最好的办法就是告诉他我有女朋友了。"

"哦。"亚丝翠把比萨上的一片菠萝弄进了比萨盒里。

"当然，他觉得我在扯淡，所以我告诉他他大错特错了。然后他说我得把她带到聚会上证明一下，然后现在我就会像个大傻瓜一样了。"希卡普愤愤地咬了一口比萨。"好的不能再糟糕了。"

"是啊，你真会找麻烦。"亚丝翠评论道。

希卡普瞪了她一眼，"不管怎样，"他无视了她的评论，"然后我去我爸妈那里吃了顿饭，我的妈妈开始讨论起听说我有了可以带来的对象，她有多么开心云云，因为鼻涕粗把一切都告诉她了。"

亚丝翠有些理解了，忍住不笑出声来。

"这应该也是第一次，我的父母看上去很高兴，就是真的发自内心的高兴。仿佛我不再是一个让人失望的人一样，而且我妈用特别悲伤的眼睛看着我—我是认真的，就像她要哭了一样—告诉我她听到这个消息有多高兴，她一直都很担心我太寂寞了，所以问我我是不是一定会把她带过去。"

亚丝翠舔了舔手，扬起一根眉毛："然后你说？"

"我说，妈，当然了，我会的。"

突然安静了。

"好吧，你说得对。"亚丝翠说。

"什么对了？"

"这太蠢了。"

希卡普生气的滑到了地面上，脸朝着地。

"哦，不，怎么又变成这样了。"亚丝翠捅了捅希卡普，"起来。我受够了和你的后脑勺说话了。"

希卡普翻了个身，直勾勾的看着亚丝翠家天花板上的灯，他的视线有些模糊了，一切看上去都没有了固定的形状。

"我该怎么办？"

亚丝翠耸了耸肩："说实话？"

希卡普什么都没有说，只是看着亚丝翠，眯起了眼睛。

亚丝翠推开了比萨盒，躺在了他的旁边，两手放在了肚子上。希卡普叹了口气。"这不只是因为鼻涕粗的嘲笑。这个我可以忍受，而且这个周末我也忍受过来。我想说的是，这是很糟糕，但是我能处理，你明白吗？"

亚丝翠点了点头，一言未发。

"是因为我妈在谈论这个姑娘的时候看我的眼神。她看上去…很解脱。她看上去很开心，很骄傲，我想告诉她…但是我就是不能告诉她事实。这可能会比鼻涕粗所有的冷嘲热讽加起来都还有糟糕。"希卡普慢慢的说，终于冷静了下来。

"是啊，"亚丝翠轻轻的说，"我理解。"

"而现在，我已经不知所措了。"

亚丝翠站了起来，打开一个柜子，拿出了一条毯子。"你该做的是，看一些傻不拉几的电影，然后冲着那些愚蠢的特效大笑，裹一张毯子，然后在早上之前一点也不去想这件事情。"

她挥了挥毯子，希卡普笑着接了过去，"你知道你最棒了，是吧？"他说。

"是啊，"亚丝翠笑了，"我知道。"

* * *

希卡普醒过来的时候，脖子和眼睛有些酸痛。他们熬到了很晚，只是一直在谈话，看着电影。最后亚丝翠回到房间里睡觉了，把希卡普留在沙发上。

他裹着毯子，站起身走进了厨房。亚丝翠已经着装好了，在做着些什么。

"早安，"她注意到他在门口后说道，"睡得好吗？""很好。"他回答。他没有看她，而是在看锅。"我有些好奇，你是在做饭吗？"

"…是啊？"

希卡普把毯子留在了椅子上，走了过去，接过了亚丝翠手中的锅。

"你在干什么？"她的声音中的好奇大于生气。

"相信我，这对我们两个都好。"

亚丝翠举手投降，坐在了桌边，让希卡普做早饭吃，他回想起了上次亚丝翠试图做早饭的情景。

他是对的。这对他们都好。

很快鸡蛋就煎好了—完美，如果希卡普一定要评论的话。他把两个煎鸡蛋放到亚丝翠的盘子里，然后又回去给自己弄了几个。

正当他在弄鸡蛋的时候，亚丝翠突然闪过了他的脑海。他看着她将头发捋到耳后，又看了看她的盘子和他手里的锅。

他有了一个主意。


	2. 基本的东西

他们早上一起出去吃了一顿早餐。

在大学的日子里，他们一直在努力尝遍镇上的每一家咖啡店，尽可能找到最好的。这件事情花了一年才完成。他们是在一年的最后一天找到那个地方的，那个时候两个人因为完成了期末考试而感到兴奋，在镇上到处乱转，趁夏天还没有到来，赶紧看看自己以前没有看到过的东西。那家店特别的小，除非你知道这家店，或者你意外的站在了旁边，不然你是完全不会注意到这家店的存在的。那里有着宽敞的沙发，蓬松的靠垫，最好的咖啡，和最友善的工作人员。这么多年下来，那里成了除了亚丝翠所工作的酒吧之外，希卡普和亚丝翠在镇上最常去的地方。

他们各点了一杯咖啡，宣告了他们以往坐在窗边的那个位置的所有权，向街上张望，瘫坐在椅子上，面前的咖啡的热气飘荡在房间里。

"我现在有这么一个注意。"希卡普的手指在桌面上敲击。

亚丝翠抿了一口咖啡。"真危险。"她评价道。

"我还在想着聚会这件事情。"他无视了她的评论。

"…所以呢？"

"然后我在想，也许，我们两个装作是一对情侣怎么样？"

喝着咖啡的亚丝翠呛了一下，咳嗽了起来，用手捂住了胸口的同时放下了杯子，瞪大了眼睛看希卡普。"希卡普，当我告诉你说睡一觉的时候，我不是让你把这个考虑为一种答案的。"

"我知道，我知道，我只是想想…这只是周末而已…这样我们就能够让鼻涕粗闭嘴，然后能让我妈开心，然而…如果她问起来，我只能说这事没成，她也不会特别心碎的，对吗？"他的声音逐渐消失不见，他低头盯着自己的咖啡杯。亚丝翠突然觉得难以面对他。

"希卡普…"亚丝翠有些僵住了，"这太疯狂了，你也明白的，对吗？"

希卡普暗暗叹气，低头看他的咖啡："我只是想—是啊我们也是朋友，认识也很久了，也不会搞砸任何事情。要么，算了忘掉它吧，这个主意太糟糕了。"他低声说道，顺手把杯子放在了桌上。他瘫在了沙发上，用手捂住了脸。

亚丝翠扬起了眉毛。"我感觉这里就是车祸现场。"她说道，"惊恐，残酷，而我又不能无视。"

"哈，哈，哈。"希卡普翻了个白眼，紧紧地握住了茶杯。

亚丝翠轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，笑了几声。"我是受，你看，希卡普，肯定有个很轻松简单的方式来度过这一切的。"

接下来的一阵尴尬的沉默中，两人都只是盯着自己的饮品。

"保险起见，先问你一下，你家长知不知道我是谁呢？"她打破了两个人之间的沉默。

他过了好几秒才抬起头来看她。"我从来没有好好跟他们说起过你。"

亚丝翠这下有些吃惊了。"你从来没有过吗？"

"也许一笔带过过吧，但是从来没有认真地带着名字介绍过你。"

亚丝翠再度扬起眉毛，表现出了自己的吃惊。

"我不喜欢和他们谈我的生活。"他嘟囔道，"这让我的生活的槽点更多了。"

她并没有回答。希卡普摇了摇头："别想这件事情了，"他说，"这个主意太蠢了，我会想个别的办法的。"

她用餐巾擦了擦嘴，然后再次握住了咖啡杯，另一只手整理了一下略有些乱的头发。她似乎想到了什么，过了一会儿，目光停留在咖啡杯上一动不动。

"你要是不去呢？"她提议道。

"我不能就这样错过这次聚会，"他说道，"这是我父母一年中最喜欢的一天。如果他们觉得我不想来的话会很难过的。"

"如果你是去不了呢？比如装病，或者什么别的情况？"

他漫不经心地在木桌子上画着图案。"不可能的，"希卡普说道，"他们会知道的。我在上学的时候从来没有这样得手过。"

亚丝翠叹了口气，也瘫在了沙发上，闭上了眼睛。"我们会想到个法子的。"

希卡普嘴角露出了不明显的笑容。她的头歪向一侧，眼睛直勾勾的盯着天花板。她的手指有节奏地敲击在杯子上，突然她睁开眼睛，狡猾地一笑。

"要是出了什么天杀的糟糕天气状况怎么样？"她问。

希卡普干笑了几声。"我可不确定我能控制这个。"

"唉，谁知道呢。"亚丝翠摆了摆手，"这是一种我们不能忽略的可能性。"

希卡普忍不住笑了。他意识到每次亚丝翠在解决他的麻烦的时候都会使用"我们"这个词。希卡普越来越庆幸亚丝翠·贺芙森是自己最好的朋友了。

* * *

他回到了冰冷而空荡荡的公寓里。他上一次回这里已经是昨天早上的事情了，而且不知道为什么，这给他的感觉是他已经一周没回来了，而不是一个晚上。他打开了门，看到他的猫坐在地上，很不高兴的冲着他喵了几声。

"嗯，伙计，我也知道。"他嘟囔了一声，脱下大衣和鞋子，丢在了地上。

他往猫的碗里倒满了食物，给他放到了地板上。

经历了如此糟糕的一整天，希卡普直接躺在了地板上。"这一天过得真是荒唐。"他说着，看着猫爬到了他的身上，停在了他的肚子上。希卡普没有阻止他，在猫安顿下来之前一动不动。他挠了挠猫耳朵，得到了几声满意的咕噜声。"我离开了这么久真是抱歉，无牙。"他嘟囔着揉着他。"我给自己整了个大麻烦。"

无牙对希卡普的经历一点也不感兴趣，只是用他冰冷的绿眼睛瞪了他一眼，原因是希卡普停止了手上的动作。

希卡普叹了口气，又梳起了他的毛。

"诶，伙计，你想不想做我的女朋友？"他充满希望地问道，抬起了头，笑了一下。

无牙盯着他看了好一会儿，爬了起来，从他身上跳了下去，跑进了厨房，留下了希卡普一个人。

"猫啊。"希卡普嘟囔着瘫在了地上，闭上了眼睛。

* * *

他还是没有找到解决方案。无论他想了多少种可能，用了多少个角度，他都找不到什么借口能让他脱身。他连续很多天都去了亚丝翠工作的酒吧。她陪着他去喝酒，直到她阻止他喝了下去，强制让他回家去。

在第四天晚上，希卡普喝完了他的第五杯酒，亚丝翠啧了一声，翻了个白眼。

"相信我，希卡普，这个麻烦不会因为你喝了更多的酒而变得容易解决的。"她嘟囔道，指尖敲击着柜台。

"可能在那之前我就死了吧。"希卡普忧郁地说道。他紧紧握住了手中的亚丝翠一直带着同情的眼神给自己倒酒的酒杯。

她皱了皱眉。"别犯傻了。"她把酒杯抢了过来，"你今天也喝够酒了。"

希卡普也并没有阻止她，尽管他呆呆的盯着亚丝翠和她手中的杯子，知道她把杯子放进了水槽里。

"就跟他们说实话吧。"亚丝翠沉了口气，"你的表兄弟会嘲笑你的。你的父母会失望。但是他们也会释然的。"

希卡普长叹一声，把脸埋进了臂膀里。"我明天就去告诉他们吧。这样他们那天就不会很难过了。"

"好的。"亚丝翠转过身去开始擦杯子，"好主意。"

他的想法是在下一次他们过来给他准备一餐的时候告诉他们。他会很诚实的让他们知道他说谎了，让他们知道他让他们失望了，让他们知道他让他们沮丧了，这也就是结局了。

但是他很快又出现在了亚丝翠家门口，他看上去很沮丧而且难以为情。

"我做不到的。"他静静地承认道，"我真的做不到。"

亚丝翠叹了口气，把他放了进来，看着他甩掉了他的鞋，躺在了她的沙发上，低垂着脸。

她仰起头，抑制住了自己长叹的冲动。"这有点控制不住了。"她嘟囔道，但是没有让希卡普听到。

她又瞟了一眼沙发上的希卡普，看上去被彻彻底底的打败了，她的眼神温柔了起来。"好吧，"她撑起腰板，拍了拍手。希卡普吓得跳了起来，上上下下打量她。"如果我们要这么做的话，就得保证万无一失。"

希卡普爬了起来。"什么？"他静静地问。"我们得串通好故事，保证我们都很清楚的知道我们是怎么相遇的，怎么在一起的。"她的声音很霸气，像是要包揽了这一切一样。"如果我们一定要完成你这个奇葩的计划的话，我们就得好好干。"

"真的吗？你真的愿意为我这么做吗？"他慢慢地坐直了身体。

"当然了。这只是一个周末，对吗？"

"当然了，"他迅速地回答道，"只是这个周末，之后我就找一些借口。我就告诉他们我们分手了什么的。"

希卡普跑了过来抱住了她，让她有些吃惊，过了几秒后才反应过来，接受了这个拥抱。

"谢谢你，"他嘟囔道，"太谢谢你了。"

"额，没问题，希卡普。"她扬了扬眉毛，拍了拍他的背。

她还没有意识到这一刻对他来说意义有多重大。

* * *

"我觉得我们最好保证背景故事是一致的，"亚丝翠开始往笔记本里面写东西，"我们在大学里相遇了，有很多一起上的课程，然后我们就成为了朋友。故事唯一需要不同的地方就是浪漫的部分。"

希卡普点了点头，靠到她的肩膀上看看她写了什么。

他们现在在咖啡店里面，点着饮品，讨论着如何度过这个近在咫尺的周末。如果说希卡普只了解关于亚丝翠的一件事的话，那就是她永远是有备而来—她如果决定这么做了，她就要确保他们能做的最充分的准备。

"要不—我们毕业之后就分道扬镳了，各找到了自己的工作，各有定所。然后突然有一天我们又相遇了，重新好好认识了对方，然后开始约会。"希卡普提议道。

"那挺好的，"亚丝翠把它记了下来，"那我们在一起多久了？"

希卡普摇了摇饮料，"我觉得不会很久吧，我们在一起可能只有几个月，这也就是为什么我们谁也没有告诉。"

"因为我们想要确保这段恋情是稳定的，再向大家宣布？"亚丝翠补充道，希卡普点了点头。

"我觉得我们得先了解一些对方的基本信息，以免他们想要考考我们。"她说。

"这挺简单的啊，我们都已经了解对方很多了，"希卡普说，"比如，你叫亚丝翠·贺芙森，你的生日是4月5号，你最喜欢的颜色是蓝色，在酒席上你打遍天下无敌手。"

亚丝翠有些难以置信地眨了眨眼，目光一动不动。然后她说道："天杀的。我应该让你去填我的约会网站个人信息。"

"那是要知道多少啊？"

"一点就够了。"她说，"总之，我也知道了不少了。你叫希卡普·哈道克，你有着全英国最蠢的名字，你的生日是2月29号，理论上来说你现在其实才6岁。你最喜欢的颜色是绿色，相对于人，你更喜欢猫。"

"行吧，天啊，跟我持平了。"希卡普面无表情。

"你是一个画师，但是薪水很微薄，不过你还是一直在坚持，因为你热爱这份工作。你喜欢那种无中生有的感觉，而且你从来没有抛弃过它。"她继续道，声音愈发严肃，"你因为不能忍受那只三脚猫的离去，所以你一直收养着他。你估计是世界上最善良的人了，但是你从来没有让别人了解到过。"

又是一段尴尬的沉默，两个人同时露出了意味深长的凝视。希卡普挠了挠后脑勺，换了一个坐姿。

"哇，"希卡普终于开口了，"挺厉害了。"

"我说过了，我们得万无一失。"

他们的眼睛仍然是对视着的。希卡普是率先转头的一方，喉结动了动，埋头喝起来。

"那么，"亚丝翠的手指点着大腿，"咱们的第一次约会是怎么样的？"希卡普想了想："晚餐和电影？"

"真是经典。什么样的晚餐？"

"花哨的餐馆？"希卡普提议道，"那应该就是我带你去看电影，然后我们去了常春藤餐厅，我包了一切，让你少女心泛滥—"

亚丝翠扬起了眉毛："是嘛？"她微微一笑。"不过我也猜不到你是那种喜欢花哨的人。"

"好吧，可能我就是那种让人捉摸不透的人。嘿，你对于我有什么第一印象？"

她侧了侧头："睡裤，奈飞影视和菠萝比萨。怎么样？"

希卡普有些生气的哼了一声。"好吧，我可能不是那种喜欢花哨打扮的人，但是你起码也得让我听上去有些浪漫吧。"

"那可信度怎么办？"她笑了笑。

希卡普用沙发垫狠狠地砸了她一下。

亚丝翠去上班的时候，他们已经能够回忆起两个人首次相遇的情形，以及他们第一次，第二次，第三次约会的假想场景。他们对这段关系的确认性仿佛是他们自己的圣后一样，他们还能轻松回答所有的提问，尽管希卡普被十足的打败了。因为亚丝翠一直在给他讲，直到他记住了一切的答案。

* * *

在团聚周末前的两个晚上，希卡普的电话响了，他那个时候正在做饭，一手握着煎锅，另一手拿着铲子，油在锅里呲呲作响。无牙坐在地上，仰头用绿色的大眼睛看着希卡普，舔了舔自己的爪子。

希卡普眯着眼睛看脚边的猫。"你要是答应我我就给你好吃的。"

无牙厌恶地喵了两声，最后舔了舔爪子，离开了屋子。

"真的是个奇葩。"希卡普嘟囔着翻了下锅，用布擦了擦手，接起了电话。

"我穿什么？"亚丝翠开门见山。

"…这是某种测试吗？"

他听到电话另一头的亚丝翠嘲弄的声音。"聚会的时候我穿什么，傻瓜？"

"哦，"希卡普说，"我不知道。自己决定吧？"

他发誓她翻白眼的声音在电话这头都可以听见。"我们从来没有谈论过这个聚会的性质。比如手，如果我的家人要举行聚会的话，我们就穿着T恤和短裤。"

"不会是这样的。额，精致而隆重？"他提议道。他换了个手接起了电话，然后用耳朵和肩膀接起了电话。"我的父母会穿戴很正式的，但是不是那么…时髦，我觉得。"

"行吧，真谢谢你启迪的描述，"亚丝翠说，"我很庆幸你能帮上忙。"

"你穿什么不重要的。"

"是啊，可是我也得给你的父母留下一个好印象啊，是不是？"

一阵沉默。"你想要给我父母留个好印象？"

"难道这不是这一切的目的吗？"

希卡普忍不住笑了："你的出现就可以做到了。"

"那我还是裸着去吧。"

希卡普的心跳停了一下。她是在试图让他心慌意乱—但是这是不可能的。

"那肯定会留下很好的印象的。"希卡普说。

电话的另一头没有传来声音，希卡普小小的雀跃了一下—他赢了。

"总之，希卡普，"她说，"我会想到个办法的。周六见。"

"我去接你。"

"到时候见，我的假男朋友。"希卡普能听到亚丝翠的笑声。

"好的，我的假女朋友。"

他挂掉了电话，继续做饭，脸上的笑容无法克制。

* * *

周六的早上他起了个大早，准备驱车前往他父母的家。他的身体对早起诉说着一万个不情愿，他把闹钟扔到了屋子的另一角，才得以爬起来，穿戴好。

"别进来。"听到希卡普敲门，亚丝翠把门打开了一个小缝，跟他说道。她随即又把门关上了。"我还没准备好呢！"她喊道。

"别逗了，"希卡普试图推开门，可是亚丝翠再次把门堵上，"别这样，亚丝翠，让我进去吧。"

"你会让我们陷入麻烦的！"他听到了她的声音。

"你究竟在干什么呢？"

"试图打扮的好看一点。"

希卡普又努力推开了一个小缝，"可是你一直都很好看啊。"

他听到了她的叹息声，然后门被她打开了。她嘴里夹了个发夹，歪了歪头，示意他进来。

她的屋子也是一团糟，衣服横七竖八地被扔在了地上，堆成了一堆又一堆。看上去她一直在和不愿被弄直的头发作斗争，因为地上还有数不清的梳子。

"行吧，这个有点迷。"他小声说着，把他的包搁到了一把椅子上。

"如果你觉得很迷了，千万别去卫生间那里。"亚丝翠站在镜子面前，正在扎头发。她歪着头，从不同的角度看自己。"那里可要糟糕多了。"

"为什么要这样折腾啊？"

"我都说了，看上去好看一些。"

"代价是弄乱你的屋子？"希卡普的目光闪过地板上一处又一处乱糟糟的地方。

"屋子是没办法的了。"她转过身来，舒展了一下胳膊，"搞定了，你觉得怎么样？还可以吧？"

希卡普一看到她便停下身来。他知道他的好朋友很漂亮，他也不是个瞎子，但是她现在的样子还是让他呆滞了一下。

"我从来没有见过你扎头发的样子。"希卡普好不容易挤出来了一句话。

亚丝翠的头发现在像头上戴了一个金色的皇冠一样。这让她的脸看上去圆了很多，而且让人注意到了她的眼睛。

"这是因为我从来没有这么试过。我看了大概八个油管教程才做到的。"她笑了笑，"至于你，我从来没见过你穿上除了牛仔裤和毛衣以外的其他搭配。"

希卡普正穿着一件亮蓝色的纽扣衬衫，袖子挽到了肘部。

"这样看上去咱们很搭配诶，"亚丝翠分别指了指他的衬衫和她的连衣裙，"额，大家都会觉得我们是故意的。"

"这不是好事吗？"

"我们得看上去是对情侣，希卡普，不是那种情侣。"她皱了皱鼻子。

希卡普忍俊不禁。"我确信没有人会误判你的性格的，亚丝翠，也不会误判你在恋情中是什么样的人的。"他说道，"现在，亲爱的，咱们该走了吧？"

她忍住了不要显露出生气的样子，和他想象的一样，但是他们两个还是挽着手离开了公寓。两人的皮肤贴近的时候，希卡普不禁注意到她很温暖，但是很快被清晨的冷风所取代了。外面真的是冷啊。

到希卡普父母家的车程有大概一个小时。他喜欢这个距离；短的足够他想见就可以去见他们，又长的足够他能避免去见他们。大概隔了一个城市的距离让以外的相遇几乎是不可能的—他们也没有发现他经常去的酒吧。想到如果让他们发现了的后果，希卡普不禁打了个哆嗦。

亚丝翠在车刚开了五分钟的时候就把脚放到了仪表盘上，无视了希卡普的抗议。

"你会把它弄脏的。"他哀嚎道。

她刻意看了希卡普一眼，把脚放了下来，踢掉了凉鞋，然后把光脚放到了仪表盘上。希卡普不高兴的看了一眼。

"跟我聊聊你的父母吧，"她说，"我需要了解所有的信息。"

"就好像我们要打仗了一样。"希卡普的眼睛还是在看路，但是微笑悄然显露在了他的脸上。

亚丝翠翻了个白眼。"从你那里得来的信息告诉我估计是差不多的了。"

"他们没那么糟糕，他们只是…有的时候有些专横。"

"所有人的父母不都是这个样子的吗？"

"他们更糟糕，"希卡普说，"我感觉…他们有很强的责任感，你明白吗？他们很明白哈道克家的人应该是什么样子的。我很难达到他们的期望。"

亚丝翠静静地点了点头。

"有的时候我感觉他们想要从我这里得到一些别的。就像是对我期望更高一些。"他说。

"更多？"

"你懂得，挣更多的钱，在更好的地方生活，找到我可以与子偕老的人。"他有些喘不上气了。

亚丝翠眨了眨眼。"你才23岁啊。"

"他们不这么看。"希卡普解释道，"他们所看到的只是时间的流逝。"

"他们叫什么？"

"史图依克和沃尔卡。"

车里突然又安静了，谈话消失了，只留下了汽车引擎的轰鸣声和时而出现的鸟鸣。

"行吧，我必须问你一下，"亚丝翠过了一会儿开口了，"我本来不想的，但是还是得问一下。"

"问什么？"希卡普扬起了眉毛。

"你们家所有人都有个这么奇怪的名字吗？你看，史图依克，沃尔卡，希卡普。"她有些嘲弄的问道。

希卡普没有转移注意力，全心全意开车。"估计只是一种家族传统吧。我好像是按照某本书里的角色命名的？我不确定。"

亚丝翠笑了起来，眼中闪着光，"有可能只是出生证明上有了一个希卡普（麻烦）吧。"

"行吧，别开关于我名字的玩笑了。"

"只要我活着就不行。"


	3. 轻微的触碰

"我们早晚得进去的。"

亚丝翠和希卡普在车里的座位上向前俯身，亚丝翠趴在了车前的平台上，用自己的胳膊托住了下巴。希卡普趴在了方向盘上，两个人都一动不动。他的父母的家看上去高不见顶，是一栋带有拱形窗的褐砖屋，常青藤的藤蔓挂满了楼房的墙上，缠绕在侧面的水管上。

经过了漫长的旅程，当他们将车辆停在了砂石路上，亚丝翠简直是惊慌失措了。

"天啊，希卡普，你本可以先警告我一下的。"她嘟囔道，从平台上将双腿放了下来，连忙穿上了她的凉鞋，把安全带解了开来。"这都不算是房子，是一栋豪宅了。这就像那种会租出去供游客观光，让他们戳一戳维多利亚时代的古董家具，假装很有文化的样子的地方。"

希卡普笑了笑，眼神还是关注着道路的情况，顺着标线继续慢慢开。"我觉得其实他们没有留下任何维多利亚时代的家具了。"

"我也没说啊，我只是说这个地方看上去像是。"她说。

与此同时，希卡普已经把车开到了房子面前，停在了停车位里。两个人坐在车里，都没有打开门出去的想法。

"我感觉自己穿得太不正式了。"亚丝翠嘟囔道。她把头深深地埋到了自己的怀抱里。"我觉得他们可能会因为我的仪态而大声谴责或者让我吃鱼子酱。他们不会要求我吃鱼子酱的，对吧？"

希卡普哼了哼，忍不住笑了。"我保证，没有鱼子酱。你知道你根本不用紧张的，对吧？"

"我根本不紧张，"她说着吹开了遮住了脸的头发。"至少，在看到这栋房子之前，我一点也不紧张。"

"你明白无论我父母怎么看待你都没关系的，对吧？"希卡普有些吃惊地扬起了眉毛。

亚丝翠哼了哼，扭开了头，继续望向这栋房子。在希卡普的脑海里，他能描绘亚丝翠淹没在了乱糟糟的衣服和发夹之中的公寓，他也有预感无论他说些什么，亚丝翠对让别人惊艳的需求都会拦住路。

在接下来的一段时间里，两个人都在等待对方先行移动。

"嘿，现在装病还来得及吗？"亚丝翠看了看他。

"估计不行，"希卡普说，"特别是他们有可能已经把鼻子嵌到窗户里等着抢先看到你了的话。"

"你觉得他们会这样吗？"

他点了点头。"我打赌我们还没到门口他们就会开门了。"

"行吧。"亚丝翠长长地叹了口气。"那我觉得，我们该出去了。"

两个人钻出了车，希卡普还没有来得及为她打开门，她就已经自己把门重重地关上了。

他们正向大门走去的时候，亚丝翠猛地拉住了希卡普的手臂。"快点，揽住我的胳膊。"

希卡普有些僵住了，连忙调整了自己的步伐，以理清楚她刚才说了些什么。"什么？"

"快点牵住我的手，希卡普。"她厉声说道。"我们得装成情侣的样子，你还记得吧？"

他犹豫着揽住了她，他的手几乎没有碰到亚丝翠。他的手指就是僵在了那里。他感觉离她这么近是错误的，就好像越过了一条不存在的线一样—尽管她好像根本不在乎，毕竟她只是翻了个白眼，牵住了他的手。

他甚至没有时间去多想，因为他们刚靠近了房子一些，大门就突然砰地打开了。

他更没有时间去多看亚丝翠两眼，希卡普的母亲就冲上了抱住了他，亲吻了他的脸颊。

"希卡普，亲爱的，我们都以为你不回来了，简直是等了一辈子—"沃尔卡如同连珠炮一样一口气说了一大堆，拖着两个人进了房子。

"妈，"希卡普设法让沃尔卡停了下来。他牵住了亚丝翠的手，把她拉了上来，"这是亚丝翠·贺芙森。"

她带着微笑走了上去，她的紧张一扫而空。"很高兴见到您，哈道克太太。我听说了很多关于你的事情。"她伸出了一只手，说道。

"我真希望我也能对你说同样的话。"沃尔卡温暖地笑了笑。"你不算是个很热门的话题—希卡普完全没跟我们谈过关于你的事情。哦对了，叫我沃尔卡就好了。"

沃尔卡引领着两个人走进了房间，希卡普也注意到亚丝翠四处观望着这栋房子，好奇地打量着高高的天花板和红木家具。她小心翼翼地坐在沙发上，一动不动。与此同时，沃尔卡在另一个房间里面，寻找希卡普的父亲的声音。亚丝翠靠近了希卡普一些。

"地板是大理石的啊！"她小声说道。

"是啊，这里铺的还都是波斯地毯呢，"他干巴巴地回答道，"别想那么多了。"

希卡普换了个坐姿，一不小心碰到了亚丝翠的手，他像是触电一样受了惊吓。亚丝翠微微瞪大了眼睛，看了希卡普一眼，便移开了视线。希卡普收起了手，挠了挠后脑勺。

"史图依克！"他们听到了沃尔卡的叫喊，"来见见亚丝翠！"

希卡普的父亲带着雄伟感席卷进了这个房间，希卡普一如既往，还是觉得他进房间的时候应该有什么号角齐鸣之类的欢迎仪式。他走路的方式总是能不自主地吸引其他人的注意，毕竟他充斥了房间很大的一部分空间；即使房间了挤满了人，他还会是那么引人注目。

亚丝翠站起身来，露出了那种从早上一直到现在都挂着的微笑—希卡普注意到这跟她对顾客的笑容是同一种微笑—伸出手来准备握手。

"很高兴见到您，先生。"史图依克握了握她的手， 简直是要把她的胳膊拽掉了。

"拜托，叫我史图依克就好了。"他说道，"我很高兴能见到你，姑娘。你可真漂亮，我家希卡普算是走运了。"

"啊，谢谢您。"亚丝翠有些慌张，缩起了头，脸颊微红。

史图依克来到了沃尔卡身边坐了下来，而亚丝翠也坐回到了希卡普的身边。这次她握住了希卡普的手，不是个意外。

他感受到了她的触碰，感觉他的皮肤有些刺痛。

"那，你是做什么的，亚丝翠？"沃尔卡问道。

"我在酒吧工作。"亚丝翠重新戴上了那种职业式的笑容。"我不想一直做这个，但是现在来说这份工作也够我过活的。"

希卡普皱了皱眉，想起了亚丝翠那冰冷，透着风的公寓，从来没有开过暖气，账单堆满了屋子的角落。"亚丝翠想当一个记者。"他说，"等有了钱，她打算再修一门课或者去做一次实习。"

"是吗？"沃尔卡笑道。

亚丝翠眨了眨眼。她已经攒了很久的钱了，把能省下来的每一分钱都存进了银行账户—但是这件事她还没有告诉过多少人，害怕她永远攒不够。她只是随口跟希卡普说过那么一次。"是啊，"亚丝翠瞪大了眼睛，看着希卡普，"不过我还是很担心我可能会承担的贷款。"

"我相信你会有办法的。"史图依克说道。"总会有办法渡过难关的。我也见过很多人自主创业，做的也挺好的—要知道，我自己开了一家报纸公司。"

"是吗？"亚丝翠扬起了声音，"希卡普从来没告诉过我。"

她侧过身向希卡普投来了目光，后者抱有歉意的耸了耸肩。

沃尔卡用胳臂肘推了推史图依克。"也许你可以想个办法给亚丝翠找个实习？"

"额，"史图依克有些慌张，瞪大了眼睛。亚丝翠连忙接了话，"没有必要—"

"我只是建议一下，"沃尔卡举手表示投降，笑了出来。"别慌。我相信亚丝翠总会找到办法进入这行的。"

"她会的。"希卡普很确信地轻轻胳臂肘顶了顶亚丝翠，"只要她下定决心，什么事情都能做成的。"

亚丝翠又瞪了希卡普一眼，但是这次他发现他正直勾勾地看着她，眼中写满了喜爱。他说的一些话让她心头一暖，虽然有逢场作戏的成分，但是他的笑容让她无法抗拒，也还以微笑。

谈话突然就停滞了。沃尔卡这个时候拍了拍自己的双腿。"行吧，我也想留下来多说会儿话的，但是离聚会开始也只有几个小时了，还有很多事情需要准备。"她说，"我希望你们两个不介意来帮忙的吧。"

"我们很高兴能帮上忙。"亚丝翠笑着站起了身。

"行，"沃尔卡带着他们进了厨房，柜台上正摆着三箱小蜡烛，"我需要你们两个用这些蜡烛来装饰一下那些树。分几次带过去就好了，不用一次弄好。"

亚丝翠笑着走了上去，轻松抱起了三个箱子，向希卡普歪了歪头。"带路吧。"

沃尔卡已经目瞪口呆了。"天啊，你可真有力气。"

"我在酒吧经常得搬箱子。"亚丝翠解释道，一边的希卡普只能笑了笑。

"也许你也可以教一教希卡普。"沃尔卡的双眼简直在闪烁。

亚丝翠向希卡普扬了扬眉毛，盯住了他那双纤细的各奔。"恐怕这是不能怎么指望的了。"

沃尔卡向后缩了缩，笑了起来，眼角的皱纹露了出来。希卡普看上去有些懊恼，搂住了亚丝翠的腰肢，带着她出了门。他可不想让她们两个人组起队来调侃她，这是他最不希望看到的事情，她们要是在一起，那就没完没了了。希卡普可不确定他能够扛住她们两个人的同时调侃。

* * *

这栋房子的两扇法式窗户后面延伸出了一个露台。从那里可以看到向外延伸的花园，一片绿油油的草地上长了很多苹果树，枝干垂得很低。亚丝翠一个接一个地放下了怀里的箱子，把它们安置在了树下，这样只要需要他们就可以拿到了。

他们把绳子系了起来，然后把蜡烛安置了上去，再把绳子挂到了大树比较靠低的树干上。亚丝翠可以用她的余光看见在屋里的沃尔卡和史图依克，正在边谈话边看着树下的他们。亚丝翠听不到他们说了些什么，但是她大概可以猜到。

"他们是想给我们一些独处时间。"亚丝翠笑了笑。

希卡普没说什么，也只能笑了一下。两个人都没有再说什么。

"嘿，"亚丝翠嘟囔道，轻轻地用胳臂肘顶了顶希卡普，"你觉得咱们这次可信吗？"

希卡普懵了一下，然后才意识到，过去几分钟，他早就忘了这一切都是假扮的而已—他只是把亚丝翠带回来应付一下他的父母而已。这样一想有些让他不舒服，希卡普深吸了一口气，扭过头看了一眼他的父母。

"我觉得他们完全没有理由想到咱们是假扮的。"他说着，希望她没有听出他声音里的颤抖。

"那鼻涕粗呢？"亚丝翠伸出手去够一根比较高的树枝。

希卡普的喉咙动了动，有些心不在焉地玩弄着手里的蜡烛，从盒子里拿了出来，又塞了回去。"那这样吧，咱们怎么才能装的更像情侣一些？"

"像这样。"她说道，牵住了希卡普的手，把他拉进了一些，踮起脚，在他的脸颊上亲了一口。

希卡普发誓他感觉她的吻痕正在他的脸上灼烧，等她重新站住，他觉得自己的皮肤传来阵阵刺痛。他有些忍不住想笑了，于是他只好忍住，扭过头，这样亚丝翠也看不到。

她没有松开希卡普的手。

"只要一些轻微的触碰就好了，"亚丝翠说道，"不需要很多，只要让大家知道，我们的关系不只是朋友就好了。"

"行吧。"希卡普说道，发现自己的嘴巴已经干燥了，"轻微的触碰，可以做到的。"

亚丝翠终于松开了手，绕着树走了走，继续开始往树上挂小蜡烛。有那么一会儿，希卡普就站在那里一动不动，看着亚丝翠在那里工作。太阳在云间穿梭，阳光正好闪耀在她的身上。

她的头发一直是这样的金黄色吗？

"哎，希卡普，"她把一根蜡烛扔了过来，直接砸中了他的胸口，掉到了地上，"你走神了。"

希卡普从自己的遐想中回过神来，弯下腰捡起了蜡烛，晃到了亚丝翠的身边，跟她一起工作起来。

* * *

史图依克和沃尔卡站在窗前，怀里托着一箱子饮料。沃尔卡靠在了窗户上，望向窗外，准备好往下走到花园里了。

"她挺可爱的，不是吗？"她看着花园里的儿子正在看着的姑娘，两个人正在树荫下聊天。

"我感觉希卡普已经被她迷倒了。我倒是想知道他们在一起多久了。"史图依克有些惊讶，摸起了自己的一捋胡子，若有所思。

"喔，估计比他们说的要久很多了，"沃尔卡很有把握地笑了，"他们都这么熟了，我觉得希卡普只是一直在向我们隐瞒而已；我都怀疑，要不是斯科特的催促，他都不会带她过来的。"

两个人一起走进了厨房，又搬起了一箱饮料。

"鼻涕粗催促的？"史图依克的声音因为这箱饮料的重量而变得有些压抑，并吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。

沃尔卡叮当一声把饮料箱放在了地上，轻弹了他一下。"你怎么也开始喊这种傻乎乎的绰号了！史图依克，说实在的，这样并不好。"

"我都不知道希卡普和斯科特还有交集。"

"我让他们两个给我办了几件差事，所以估计他们还是有所交流的吧。"沃尔卡说道。

"嗯。"史图依克摸了摸胡子，眼睛还在紧盯着希卡普等和亚丝翠，发现他的儿子从来没有离亚丝翠太远过。

沃尔卡顺着他的目光，看到花园的两个人正在争论，忍不住笑了。

"你还记得这个年纪的咱俩吗？"

"我们比他们要糟糕多了。"

"咱们的争论能把整个城市拆了。"

"差点就真成了。"

"最后总是我赢了。"

"当然了，亲爱的。"

史图依克搂住了她，两个人笑着依偎在一起，闭上了眼睛，轻轻一吻。

* * *

当然，还有更多需要做的事情。希卡普和亚丝翠帮着准备了三张桌子，抱怨着把所有准备好的食物都摆了上去：有新鲜水果，几篮子面包，还有一些装着橄榄的小碗。他们摆上了盘子和塑料的刀叉，铺好了餐巾。

"你的父母什么都要在一起做，是不是？"亚丝翠看着史图依克和沃尔卡在花园里建起了一个巨大的简易凉亭，在下面装上了一个音箱。

"是啊。"希卡普说，"这也是为什么他们那么喜欢聚会，这样就有机会炫耀了。"

她捅了捅他的肚子，"别这么无礼，"她笑着说，"他们真好。"

"这已经是最好的他们了，"他可以用余光看到史图依克和沃尔卡正站在窗户的后面盯着他们看，"他们都努力回避我，不打扰到我们。"

亚丝翠的眼里闪着光，笑着望向希卡普，"他们有那种羞耻的故事吗？"

希卡普的表情逐渐转为恐惧。"亚丝翠，亚丝翠，不要这样。"

"我这就去问问他们。"

希卡普拽住了她的胳膊。"亚丝翠，你听我说，你仔细听我说。你千万不要去听他们讲故事。"

"不可能的，"她坏笑道，"我倒是想知道十五岁的小希卡普会做些什么愚蠢的事情。"

"我可不需要他们给你提供一个装满可供敲诈我的材料的文件夹。"

"谁说我要敲诈你了？"亚丝翠的眼里闪着光。

"因为我很了解你。"

她弹了他的鼻子一下。"好吧，无趣先生，我不会去问什么羞耻的故事的。"她挣脱开来，向屋子那边走了过去，"我去看看你小时候的照片好了。"

希卡普语无伦次地捂住了自己的脸。"不要啊。"

亚丝翠咯咯直笑。

"他们也会这么做的。"他用自己的双手掩盖住了他惊恐的神情。"他们很喜欢你。"

他有些走神了，没有注意到沃尔卡已经从屋子里走了出来，来到了花园里。现在，他用余光可以看到他的母亲在看着他。所以趁亚丝翠没有往希卡普这边看，他突然从背后牵住了亚丝翠的手，在她的脸上亲了一下。"但是你也人见人爱。"

突然他僵住了，感觉自己越过了底线。聊起这些轻微的触碰和简单的亲吻是一方面，但是实际行动起来却又是另一方面了。他都准备好挨揍了，或者面对一个安静下来的亚丝翠，或者两个人之间的尴尬开始传播。

但是什么也没有发生。亚丝翠只是笑着开始整理餐桌上的东西，没有任何能说明她受到了希卡普牵住了她的手的困扰。他想的越多，希卡普越发现这样的话说出口有多么自然，就好像是顺理成章的事情一样。他的手指流连在她的腰肢上，即使等沃尔卡已经走了，没有人看着他们两个，也没有放下。

他突然意识到自己做了些什么，连忙松开了手，转过身挠了挠后脑勺。他的喉头一紧，突然心头有了负担。

他拉了拉自己的衬衫，拍了拍，引起空气的流动，突然在想亚丝翠有没有意识到温度的突然变化。可能是春季的某些特点吧，时冷时热。

看到亚丝翠专注于整理餐桌，沃尔卡走了过来，把希卡普拉到了一边，跟他在露台的台阶上坐了下来。

"她可是个好姑娘，"她笑着的时候眼角的皱纹露了出来，"你可真走运。"

"我知道。"希卡普迅速说道。他十指穿插，伸了个懒腰，在台阶上躺了下来，仰望天空。"她…嗯，她很特别。"

沃尔卡看着自己的儿子，又转过头望向花园。"我才认识她了一两个小时，但是有的时候你刚认识一个人，你就能分辨出他们怎么样了。"她说着，突然摇了摇头，"不好意思，这么说话好像没什么道理。"

"没有，我明白的。"希卡普笑了笑，看着亚丝翠跟史图依克攀谈了起来，甩了甩辫子，大声笑了出来。

"我想说的是—"沃尔卡推了推他的肩膀，"—我同意。"

她不是唯一一个—史图依克也很喜欢亚丝翠。希卡普从他对亚丝翠的笑容和他的目光看得出来。他会先看着亚丝翠，然后望向沃尔卡，笑一笑。他感觉心里一紧，正在思考该怎么告诉他的父母，他们两个没有在一起—他都能预料到他们的失望了。

"别在这里懒洋洋地躺着了。"亚丝翠出现在了他的面前，她的眼睛在阳光下发亮。

"就是，希卡普，你怎么能让亚丝翠一个人做这么多重活儿？"沃尔卡嘲笑道，加入了取笑的行列。

希卡普从台阶上起身，站了起来，拍了拍裤子上的土。"哇，"他干巴巴地说道，"我都不敢相信，这才过了一个小时，你们就开始组队了。"

当然，看到了亚丝翠的笑容还是让他忍俊不禁。希卡普跟在亚丝翠的身后，走进了花园。

到最后，最重要的不是他的父母怎么想的。他可以把这种不可避免的失望再拖延几天，但是他知道这不能一直持续下去。他不想丢掉他和亚丝翠之间所拥有的—那种只能让其他人嫉妒的友谊。

但是趁着她还没有转过头来的时候，他的手指不自主地摸起了刚才亚丝翠在他的脸上亲吻的印记，虽然说都过了这么久了，但是多少还是有些发麻。他的目光一直锁定在她的身上，看着她帮沃尔卡插起彩旗，看着她的头发随风飘拂的样子，默默地想：跟亚丝翠·贺芙森在一起假扮情侣根本不是什么糟糕的事情。


	4. 旋转的世界

天空逐渐放晴，太阳高照天空，客人们也慢慢都来到了哈道克家。微风吹过花园，令树枝轻微摇曳。

"当然了，"当亚丝翠向希卡普指出天气的迅速变化的时候，希卡普回答道，"我很确定如果我父母希望的话，他们随时都可以控制天气。"

亚丝翠跟他牵住了手。他多少还是有些不适应，感觉两个人这么频繁地接触有些奇怪。他的手总会有些瘙痒，而当每次亚丝翠的手指和他的相握的时候，他感觉他的手臂上像是在迸射火星。

这只是因为你从来没有体验过。希卡普想道。这就是为什么感觉这么奇怪了。

但是他的脑袋里还有一种相对的感觉，在告诉他这样的感觉并不奇怪，正好相反，实在是再正常不过了。

哈道克一家都比较喜欢热闹。好像突然之间，他们家的花园就从一片寂静祥和变成了一片喧闹—放声大笑和谈话。他们也都很健谈。每个人都有话想说—即使是那些希卡普这辈子都只做过一个词的交流的人。

"你们两个真甜蜜。"希卡普不认识的一个亲戚告诉他，但是希卡普不太清楚他指的是什么。

希卡普和亚丝翠这个下午大部分的时间都在餐桌边坐着—"派对生存法则第一条—不要离开食物。"亚丝翠是这么说的—但是大家还是会来到他们身边。

他们面前的女人一直在说话，但是希卡普没有认真去听。他只是一直在脑子里翻找，努力回想起她的名字。

"真高兴看到你心有所属了。"她笑着侧了侧头。"我们都没想过你会带对象回来。"

她是艾米丽吗？还是叫艾米莉亚？

亚丝翠牵住了希卡普的手，靠在了他的肩膀上。"我也以为他永远不会带我过来了。"

…是伊丽莎白吗？不对，应该是"贝"打头的一个名字…

"啊，我很庆幸他这么做了。见到你真高兴，亚丝翠。"面前的女人伸出手来，准备跟亚丝翠握手。

…是贝芬妮？还是贝琳达？亚丝翠笑着礼貌地跟她握了握手。"我也很荣幸。"

突然一个念头划过希卡普的脑海—就是那一瞬间的回想。

"贝蒂斯！"他大声喊道，用力地拍了拍自己的手背。

贝蒂斯迷惑地眨了眨眼，后退了一步。"不好意思，我做错了什么吗？"

"哦，没有的！"希卡普吞吞吐吐地说道，脸红了一大片，"你没有—我只是—哦，亚丝翠，我觉得我母亲在叫我了，我们应该过去了…"

他牵住了亚丝翠的手，带着她穿过了花园，留下了餐桌边一脸茫然的贝蒂斯。

"哇。"亚丝翠被希卡普拉到了一边，干巴巴地对他说道。"这可真是太惊人了。"

"我忘掉了她的名字，好不好？"希卡普嘟囔道，脸还是红着的。他挠了挠头，没有看着她。

亚丝翠扬了扬眉毛。"我觉得她也意识到了，毕竟你那样子冲着她大喊了一声。"

希卡普咕哝了一句。"好吧，我们会把这件事情记录在我的那个失智举动的高光集锦上的，然后就可以向前看，再也不提起这件事了…"

他转过身，再次融入了聚会，在人群中穿插而行。亚丝翠看着他逐渐远去，忍不住笑了。

"如果你觉得我会把这件事抛到脑后的话，那你可大错特错了！"她的声音里充斥着戏弄。

那不是他们会面过的唯一一个人。下午的时光不断消磨，他们被来宾一个接一个地搭讪，对于这些一年也就能见到希卡普一两次的人来说，大家都对他的恋爱故事尤其感兴趣。

"那，你们两个是怎么遇见的？"

这个问题几乎所有的亲朋好友都会问他们一遍。就好像他们两个人身上自带聚光灯一样—至少希卡普并不惊讶。他从来没有对自家的任何人谈及过自己的爱情史。他们家的人都是那种不成功便成仁的人，他真的不想让其他人以帮助的名义插手他自己的事情。所以对于他们来说，这种新鲜的事情很激动人心。或者说这又是一件可以拿来调侃的事情。

亚丝翠太适应这种场合了—她可以笑一笑，像是无所谓地对答如流。

"我们在大学里选了一样的课，"她冲希卡普笑了笑，"我们一起上过很多课，但是没有怎么交流过。几个月前我们才正式认识的，嗯，也就是那时候才开始的。"

然后为了不显尴尬，他会在结尾补充一两句比较亲密的话，比如说："我真庆幸我们相遇了。"并且紧盯着她的眼睛。

他这样撑不了多久。亚丝翠大大的蓝眼睛里面里有种什么东西，让他会放下提防，他从未注意到过这种东西。那样的东西会让他无意识中中断他们的对视，低下头来，喉咙一片干燥。

这整个跟亚丝翠假扮情侣的事情让他有些心慌。他感觉自己的举止被感染地越来越频繁了—总是会有一些不舒服的情况，意识到过几分钟他的举止完全是假戏真做。这有点傻里傻气的。亚丝翠只是他的朋友罢了，没有什么特别的，而当下虚伪的表面让一切都混乱了，包括他的举止。她的每次触碰都让他获得了一种新的紧张感。他们之间的触碰现在有了某种深意，某种会扰乱希卡普的脑子的深意。

每个人都在帮衬这样的假象并不会帮到他。

有个特别爱刨根问底的亲戚开始对他们恋爱的所有的细节紧抓不放。

"那，初吻是什么时候的事情？"她色眯眯地凑了过来，距离略微踏进了两个人的舒适范围。

他们呆住了，面面相觑，因为他们根本没有准备过这个问题。他们只好站在原地，不知道该说些什么。

"好了好了，格里宸，别让他们这么尴尬了。"他们的身后传来一个大嗓门，苏格兰腔的声音。

这是整个宴会上，希卡普第一次舒心地笑了出来，左顾右看，放开了亚丝翠的手，拥抱了身后的人。"戈博！"他的声音焕发着新生。

"见到你真好，小伙子。"戈博揉了揉希卡普的头发。"我是听说你带来了女朋友吗？"

希卡普笑着重新牵住了亚丝翠的手，把她带了过来。"戈博，这是亚丝翠，我的女朋友。"

话语灼烧着他的舌头，他突然意识到自己从来没有向其他人这样介绍过亚丝翠。这样的感觉怪怪的，就好像不太对劲一样。

"见到你是我的荣幸，小姐。"戈博握了握她的手，"我希望你能照顾好我的侄子。"

"我尽力了。"亚丝翠看向希卡普，轻轻地拱了拱他的身体。"这可真是个麻烦的活。"

戈博笑了。"我也是这么想的。我想起过去还要给他当保姆的时候，你可不会相信我们发生的一些故事。"

亚丝翠的眼睛立刻亮了起来。"我倒是想听一听。"

"好的！"希卡普大声说道，拍了拍两个人的肩膀。"现在是时候走了。"

"希卡普，你等着！"戈博在他身后兴奋地喊道，"你是不可能一直这样藏着掖着的。"

他们沿着花园的辩解漫步，避免了人群的目光。亚丝翠看着希卡普，鬼魅地笑了。

"戈博？"她问。

希卡普笑着说。"我的叔叔，这只是个昵称而已。"

"我开始感觉你们家族对于取名有种特别残酷的幽默感了。"

"差不多吧。"

亚丝翠张开了嘴，本想说些什么，突然被传来的音乐声打断了。沃尔卡打开了花园里的音箱。人群开始欢呼，慢慢地集中到了花园的中央，结成舞伴开始跳舞。

希卡普正要笑着向亚丝翠伸出手，邀请跳舞的时候，听到了身后的嘲笑声。"哇塞，这不就是年轻的哈道克先生吗。"

希卡普僵住了，嘟囔了一句"天啊，不要"，挂上了亚丝翠见过的最假的笑容，转过了身。

那是一个瘦瘦高高的男人，他的面孔让亚丝翠忍不住想退后一步。他的眼睛深陷下去，周围是深黑色的眼圈，鼻子有些弯曲了，嘴巴也扭向一侧。他光秃秃的头顶上戴了一顶帽子。他伸出手来握手的时候，袖子下面闪亮的假肢也露了出来。

希卡普没有握手。"埃尔文，"他扬起了声音，"真高兴看到你能过来。"

"不是吗？"埃尔文的笑容就好像是机器人一样。他把手伸向亚丝翠，后者感觉她的皮肤一紧。"这一定是我一直在听说的那位小姐了。"

希卡普下意识地捏住了亚丝翠的手腕。"是的，这位是亚丝翠·贺芙森。"

"很高兴认识你。"她说道，但是没有任何去握手的打算。她的眼睛一直在盯着他在阳光下闪闪发亮的假肢。

"是我的荣幸。"埃尔文说，"你们两个在这里玩的小把戏还挺逼真的。真希望这是真的。"

两个人突然紧张了起来。希卡普的手指僵住了。

"我不太明白你在说什么。"他的声音有些尖刻。

埃尔文笑道："你当然不知道了。享受这次聚会吧，你们两个。"

他刚准备扭头离开，消失在跳舞的人群之中，突然停了下来，回过了头。"你还没见过鼻涕粗，是吧？"

希卡普摇了摇头。

"真可惜，"埃尔文的眼中有一丝不友善的光芒，"嗯，我觉得他很快就会到场了。"

他转眼消失在了人群里。

希卡普长出一口气，花了好一会儿才意识到自己还牵着亚丝翠的手呢。他连忙松开了手，挠了挠头。

"刚才发生了什么？"亚丝翠看着人群，然后看了看希卡普。

希卡普长叹了一口气。"那是埃尔文。叛变者埃尔文。"

"又是你们家族的一个奇怪外号吗？"

"是的，而这次还挺恰当的。"希卡普嘟囔道，眯起了眼睛，"那个人就满是麻烦。"

亚丝翠皱起了眉毛。"他的手怎么了？"

"没有人知道。"希卡普低声说道。"他每过一段时间就变一次说辞。估计是一种演戏的天赋吧。"

他的脸阴沉沉的，令亚丝翠忍不住咬紧下嘴唇。

"你觉得他会惹事吗？"她看上去有些紧张，来回踱步，"我是说，如果他知道我们两个—"

"不可能的。"希卡普连忙说道。他阴沉的表情变成了微笑，"他只是想搅局罢了，没人会相信他的。说实在的，更麻烦的应该是鼻涕粗。"

她重新向花园中央打量过去，但是没有看到埃尔文。他完全消失了。"你确定吗？"她问道。

希卡普也向花园望去。"我们盯着点就好了。"

"嘿，希卡普！"有人向他们喊道，"把你的姑娘带过来跳支舞！"

突然大家又开始叫喊起来，只不过这次是凑热闹，喊着希卡普的名字，招呼他们两个过去。

希卡普翻了个白眼，向亚丝翠伸出了手。她笑着牵住了他的手，一起走向花园中央的这个"舞池"。他们两个转着圈，希卡普本希望这能看上去是很典雅的步伐，其实看上去是很尴尬的，而亚丝翠用双手搂住了希卡普的脖子。有人开始吹起了口哨。最开始，这一对只是感觉很尴尬，毕竟埃尔文的话一直被他们放在肩上，明白有的人会看出来他们只是在逢场作戏，也就让他们感觉自己的每一步都变得很笨拙。

他们最开始只是在原地绕着圈，手指僵硬不动，担心着四周的目光，也担心会让自己的动作不太合适。但是过了一会儿，希卡普慢慢牵住了亚丝翠的手，十指相贴。亚丝翠抬起头来，向希卡普笑了笑。突然间，看客们的噪音逐渐模糊，融入了背景，这一刻，只有他和他最好的朋友，在舞会上跟着音乐跳舞。

"希卡普，我不想告诉你这个事实，"在希卡普第三次踩到了亚丝翠的脚趾之后，亚丝翠说道，"但是你跳舞真的很糟糕。"

希卡普咧嘴笑了起来。他看到了她的笑容，她在阳光下闪闪发亮的眼睛，还有脸上的几缕头发。"你还期望什么别的了吗？"

"要知道，我很出乎意料地没有指望。"

"你觉得你就跳得更好了吗？"

亚丝翠惊叹了一声，突然嘲讽了起来。"哈道克，我可要点醒你一下，你在学校可是上过舞蹈课的。"

希卡普扬起了眉毛。他竟然不知道这一点。"你学的好吗？"

"全班前列。"

音乐渐渐淡出，亚丝翠松开了希卡普的手，"我要去喝一杯，"她说，"马上回来。"

希卡普目送着她离开，不知道为什么，无法移开自己的视线。

"你们两个真可爱啊。"

希卡普迷茫地眨了眨眼，有点被身旁的动静吓到了，转过身来，看到了家族一位年轻的成员正站在他的身后。她也在家族里属于那种比较激动的成员，追着他们两个不放，时刻紧盯着他们。

"你撩起人来真甜，"她捏了捏希卡普的胳膊，"看到你还能这样真好。"

她马上转身离开了。

撩人？

他从来没有撩过人。他跳舞的时候对亚丝翠说的话都不是作秀。这就是那种希卡普和亚丝翠之间的那种典型的纽带，两个人日常的嬉笑打闹，是这段关系里疏忽平常的一点。这根本不是在撩人，不可能的。

不是吗？

"喂喂，还醒着吗？"

亚丝翠回来了，递给他了一个塑料杯。他没有说什么，只是接了过来，脑子里还在想着刚才的那段话。

"你还好吗？"亚丝翠问。

"嗯？哦，当然。只是有些走神了。"

她眯起了眼睛，没有说什么。于是她转过身，再次加入了狂欢。

* * *

在露台上，希卡普的父亲正坐在躺椅上，向下方的派对望去。他看到小叔子出现在了身边，连忙起身。

"史图依克！好久不见。"戈博拍了拍他的肩膀，跟他拥抱了一下。

他们自从孩提时代就是朋友了。两个人的关系如影随形，像是日月一样不可分离。而自从史图依克开始跟戈博的妹妹约会，关系也更为密切，更不要说后来他也成为了家庭的一部分。尽管史图依克和沃尔卡一直没有正式结婚，史图依克还是会把戈博当做他的兄弟。

戈博是看着希卡普长大的。他是希卡普遇到挫折，不能去找父亲谈心的时候，会找到的那个人。他也一直对希卡普很好。他教会了他很多重要的事情，比如巨怪如何偷走他的袜子。不过只有左脚的一只。

"你可得确保把每一对都配好，希卡普，而且不要丢在地板上，不然的话怪物会偷走的！"他如是说。

沃尔卡总是责怪他会吓坏小孩子的，但是五岁的希卡普可不这么觉得。正好相反，这个小孩子试图抓到一只妖怪，下定决心要证明他的叔叔说的是对的。

后来希卡普上大学了，史图依克和沃尔卡也离开了家乡，戈博也就经常不在身边。这对于希卡普一家来说是很大的损失。戈博一直是他们最亲密的家人，无论他姓什么。

"真是的，"史图依克重新坐了下来，"你应该多来拜访的。"

戈博耸了耸肩，坐在了史图依克旁边的躺椅上。"如果钱不是问题，我就一直在这里了。你倒是应该多回博克几次，你的夏日住宅都落灰了。"

史图依克和沃尔卡一直没有卖掉他们在博克岛的房子，也是希卡普长大的家。他们管那里叫夏日住宅，是度假的时候会去的地方，但是他们的假期也不是那么经常的事情。有的时候他们会出租那栋房子，让游客来拜访博克这个小岛。这段时间，戈博会拿着房子的钥匙，照料起房子。

"我们可能很快就会这么做了。"身后的声音响起。

沃尔卡出现在了他们身边，带来了一盘饮料。戈博笑着拿起了一杯，抿了一口。沃尔卡搬过来了另一把椅子，坐在了两个人的身边。

"啊，所以你打算今天宣布这件事情。"他说。

沃尔卡笑了。"是的。"

"希卡普知道吗？"

史图依克和沃尔卡笑着牵住了手。"我们还没有告诉他呢，这是个惊喜。"

戈博笑了笑。突然三个人都沉默了，喝着饮料，看着欢乐的人群，特别是希卡普和亚丝翠起舞。

"孩子长大了，不是吗？"戈博指了指。"我可想不到也会有他为自己找了个姑娘的那一天。"

"对我们来说都是个惊喜。"沃尔卡说，"完全没有任何迹象。如果斯科特没有跟我们说的话，我们永远也不会知道的。"

"鼻涕粗比希卡普还先告诉你的？"戈博眨了眨眼睛，吃惊地说道。

沃尔卡懊恼地挥了挥手。"斯科特，戈博，他叫斯科特。"她皱起了眉头，"说真的，为什么咱们家的人都这么粗鲁呢。"

史图依克和戈博对视了一眼，后者扬了扬眉毛，"你应该还记得戈博也是你给我起的外号，对吧？"

沃尔卡狠狠地捏了捏他的胳膊，变相证明了他的话。

有那么一阵子，三个人就静静地享受着陪伴—真是阳光下的静谧时刻。

史图依克率先打破了沉寂，冲戈博笑了笑。"那你又打算什么时候带个人回来啊，戈博？"

"史图依克，如果我会约会的话，我肯定不会告诉你的。"戈博笑着说，"而且我肯定不会偷偷让一个多嘴的家庭成员知道这件事情的。"

"你怎么会不想给我们再带来一个戈博先生呢？"史图依克大笑道。

"拜托了，史图依克，一个就够了。"沃尔卡干巴巴地说道，喝了口饮料。

三个人大笑了起来。谈话再次终止，他们齐齐地看着自己的饮料。

"我想知道他为什么没有告诉过你。"戈博这句话又像是自言自语。

"他是一个很内向的人。恐怕他不想让可怜的姑娘先接受哈道克家的洗礼。"沃尔卡说，"而且他看上去很爱她的。"

史图依克有些吃惊。"你已经觉得他爱她了吗？"

沃尔卡的笑仿佛是在说这是世界上最显而易见的事情了。"你看到他的眼神了吗？"她说，"如果这不是爱意的话，那我就说不上来这是什么了。"

她指了指在花园中央起舞的两个人，看着他们笑容满面，手牵着手，仿佛草地上只有他们两个人在跳舞，完全没有在意他人的目光。

"看到了吗？"她说，"他看她的眼神，就好像她是这个世界还在旋转的唯一原因一样。"


End file.
